


Truth or Dare

by Shivasalan



Series: Thriller Pair One Shots [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivasalan/pseuds/Shivasalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short short one shot of my favorite pair from Prince of tennis. Thriller Pair. Fuji Syusuke/Echizen Ryoma playing a game of Truth or dare with their fellow tennis players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> A very short short one shot of my favorite pair from Prince of tennis. Thriller Pair. Fuji Syusuke/Echizen Ryoma. I am also on Fanfiction.net and this work is there too under the same User name. I wrote this back in 2010.

It was a simple game. A game of Truth or Dare…so why did it have to be so awkward? Really, why did all the questions have to be so…personal? Okay, that was a stupid question, but really, 'who was your last boyfriend and how far did you go?' that is a little personal. At least for the young prince that was, but he had to answer anyway.

Echizen Ryoma glared dagger at the monkey king who had decided to drop in on the game with his boyfriend, everyone else was sitting huddled together as well, circling the beer bottles and shot glasses.

"Che…why ask if you already know." Ryoma muttered, with a frown, which only deepened when Atobe's grin widened.

"O'chibi, you gotta answer!" Eiji whined, with a pout, he wanted to know who it was just as much as everyone else. Ryoma felt rather ambushed, it didn't seem like he was going to be getting out of this one anytime soon. He sighed and looked away.

"Che...Tezuka...and making out..." he mumbled the name, but just about everyone heard the last part. Even though he spoke it quickly. Fuji's eyes shot open in shock, liquid cerulean pools gazed deeply into Ryoma, who shifted under the gaze not meeting it.

"NYA?! Seriously?!" Eiji having heard the name. He had really good hearing...

"saa..."

Ryoma twitched, he really hated this type of attention. So what if he dated Tezuka?

"So what if I dated him?"

"Nothing...we'd figured you'd have gone farther, wasn't expecting you to be the abstinence type." Momo piped in with a grin.

"I am not..." He mumbled.

"What? Then you've done it? With who? huh? huh? Come on Nya~"

"Saa...I think I can answer that one." Fuji interrupted, a grin curving his lips. Ryoma's eyes widened, oh no, Fuji was not going to tell them. After Ryoma realized Fuji did plan to tell them, he glared fiercely, Fuji seemed to be fazed little by it.

"Nya seriously Fujiko? How do you know?" Eiji inquired.

"Saa...well, lets say I had first hand experience..."He trailed off, leaving everyone wide eyed, well not everyone. Ryoma stood up, blushing red.

"Syusuke!" He said with embarrassment and anger. He glared before marching off. Fuji chuckled following after him. Eiji looked at the rest of them.

"Since when did Fujiko and Ryoma-chan start dating?" He said innocently, pointing a finger at the retreating figure.

"Eiji, they have been for some time..."Oishi said, little did he know in the back of the house Ryoma and Fuji were doing some things rather not mentioned.

**Author's Note:**

> The end.


End file.
